Bleeding Love
by Die Schwarze Lady
Summary: Spoiler HP7-Original: Die Story spielt nach Weihnachten, wo Ron schon wieder zu Harry und Hermine zurückgekehrt ist.Voldemort hat einen teuflischen Plan ausgeheckt, weil im Potter in Godric's Hollow entwischt ist. Draco nimmt den Auftrag an und ...
1. Chapter 1

Hi ihr lieben Leser!

Eigentlich sollte ich ja das nächste Chap von HP7 weitertippen, aber ich musste einfach diese Kurzgeschichte zwischendurch einschieben.

Sie ist schon fertig, also poste ich jede Woche am Freitag!

Ein riesengroßes DANKESCHÖN an meine liebe Betaleserin Drachen-Fan! *knuddel und Blumen überreich*

Warning: Harry&Draco Slash, Gewalt, Blut!!! Wer das nicht mag bitte nicht weiterlesen!

Summery: Spoiler HP7-Original: Die Story spielt nach Weihnachten, wo Ron schon wieder zu Harry und Hermine zurückgekehrt ist. (ich pfusche gerne in den Originalromanen von Rowling herum *lol*) Voldemort hat einen teuflischen Plan ausgeheckt, weil im Potter in Godric's Hollow entwischt ist. Draco nimmt den Auftrag an und macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Gryffindor. Blut soll fließen, Harry Potters Blut... Was aber wird aus den geheimen Gefühlen des Slytherin für den Gryffindor.... Wird er seinen Auftrag ausführen oder nicht...?

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!

Lg,  
Die Schwarze Lady!

* * *

**Bleeding Love**

„_Abalie_", flüsterte seine heisere Stimme.

Auf das Schlimmste gefasst, hatte er mit seiner Rechten das linke Handgelenk krampfhaft umschlossen. Gebannt starrte er auf sein Dunkles Mal und nahm eine leichte Bewegung darauf wahr.

Die schwarze Tätowierung verfärbte sich in ein funkelndes Silber.

„Aahhrg!", schrie er qualvoll auf. Sein Unterarm brannte wie die Hölle, während sich die flüssige, glänzende Substanz unter seiner bleichen Haut einen Weg heraus bahnte. Genau an der Stelle des Mundes des Totenkopfes schlitzte sie ihn auf und quoll langsam aus seinem Fleisch.

Schweißnass klebten seine Kleider an seinem ausgezehrten, geschwächten Körper. Der Schmerz verwandelte sich in ein unerträgliches Stechen, das sein Herz zur Raserei trieb. Wild pochte es in seinem Brustkorb und der Blonde glaubte an den Qualen sterben zu müssen.

Die Vereinigung war genauso schrecklich gewesen, nur hatte er sich im Kreis der Todesser so sehr für seine Tränen und Aufschreie geschämt. Und Er hatte es genossen. Mit einem kalten Grinsen auf seinen schlangenartigen Zügen hatte Er es genossen den jüngsten Malfoy zu leiden zu lassen.

Draco brach im Schnee zusammen, fiel auf seine Knie und spürte die kühle Nachtluft nicht mehr auf seiner heißen Haut.

Er hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet, freiwillig dem Schmerz ausgesetzt und den Auftrag des Dunklen Lords freiwillig angenommen. Es gab nichts mehr auf dieser Welt, das ihn hier noch halten konnte. Seine Eltern waren zu willenlosen Marionetten mutiert, nachdem der Lord seinen Vater aus Askaban befreit und ihn begnadigt hatte.

Und Dracos Bitte hatte Potter bis jetzt auch nicht erfüllt. Vor etwa einem halben Jahr war Potter spurlos verschwunden, bis ihn der Dunkle Lord zu Weihnachten fast erwischt hatte… und was hatte der „große Retter" getan?! Nichts! Rein gar nichts! – Potter war feige geflohen, anstatt diesem Monster endgültig das blöde Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu fluchen!

Gepeinigt keuchte Draco auf. Die metallische, dicke Flüssigkeit hatte das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm verlassen und sammelte sich nun vor ihm im Schnee. Der tiefe Schnitt blutete stark und Draco presste seine rechte Hand darauf, während er die Materialisierung mit angsterfüllten Augen verfolgte. Geschmeidig formte sich die silberne, zähe Lache zu dem unheilvollen, magischen Dolch, der einen Teil von Voldemorts Seele in sich trug.

Draco hatte den Lord, wie schon so oft, belauscht und war des Nächtens ständig, auf der Suche nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit, im Versteck der Todesser, umhergeschlichen. Voldemort hatte einen neuen Horkrux geschaffen, einen, der ihm durch „Harry Potters Blut" ewiges Leben und uneingeschränkte Macht bescheren sollte. Er hatte daraufhin eine Versammlung einberufen und seine Untergebenen gefragt, wer diese ehrenvolle Aufgabe für ihn ausführen möchte und Draco hatte seine einzige Chance ergriffen, um der Schlangengrube endlich zu entkommen.

Er beherrschte zwar Okklumentik, aber die Furcht, dass der Dunkle Lord eines Tages hinter seine geheimen Gefühle für den grünäugigen Gryffindor gekommen wäre, war einfach zu gefährlich gewesen.

Sein ganzes bisheriges Leben war von anderen kontrolliert worden, aber über seinen Tod wollte der Blonde selbst entscheiden. Auf weitere Folterungen dieses Wahnsinnigen konnte er dezent verzichten. Nein – ein Draco Malfoy würde mit Stolz und der Gewissheit sterben, diesem Scheusal einen Teil seiner Seele zu zerstören.

Er blickte sich noch ein letztes Mal um und betrachtete den Ort, wo Harry Potter sich angeblich in der Nähe aufhalten sollte. Ganz genau hatte es selbst der Dunkle Lord, trotz seiner gedanklichen Verbindung zu dem Gryffindor, nicht feststellen können.

Ruhig lag der kleine Weiher, eingebettet in dem vom Schnee bedeckten Ufer, da. Keine Welle wagte es die glatte Oberfläche, die den hellen Vollmond spiegelte, zu durchbrechen. Die mächtigen Bäume rundherum zählten viele Jahre und wirkten, als beschützten sie diesen stillen, geheiligten Platz. Er musste sich mitten in einem riesigen Wald befinden, exakt das Richtige für ihn.

Niemand würde ihn hier finden – er schnaubte abfällig – wer vermisste ihn denn? Er war allein… sein ganzes Leben lang war er allein gewesen…

Die aufkommenden Tränen verschleierten sein Blickfeld. Hätte er es ihm doch sagen sollen…? Dem einzigen Menschen, der ihn je wirklich beachtet hatte? Auch wenn diese wunderschönen smaragdfarbenen Augen immer voller Hass auf ihn geblickt hatten?

Draco schluchzte hörbar auf.

Damals im 5. Schuljahr, in Umbridges Büro, als sie kurz davor war Potter zu foltern, war es ihm bewusst geworden. Aus ihren kindischen Streitereien war schlagartig tödlicher Ernst geworden und am liebsten hätte er Potter aus ihren fetten Fingern befreit.

Sein unbeschwertes Leben war dann mit der Inhaftierung seines Vaters unwiderruflich vorbei gewesen und der Dunkle Lord zur bitteren Realität geworden… genauso wie seine Gefühle für Harry…

Entschlossen griff seine rechte, blutverschmierte Hand nach dem im Mondlicht glänzenden Dolch. Nein – er war nicht mit der Absicht, Potter zu opfern, aufgebrochen. Voldemort hatte keine halben Sachen gemacht, sollte er versagen, würde der magische Dolch sein Leben fordern.

Vielleicht würde es Harry ja doch noch schaffen, sie alle zu befreien…

Er wischte sich seine Tränen aus den silbergrauen Augen und spürte die Vibration des Dolches in seiner Rechten. Es schien, als witterte er schon das Blut des Blonden. Vorsichtig strich er seinen Unterarm mit der scharfen Klinge entlang, berührte seine offene Wunde beim Dunklen Mal und der Dolch vibrierte noch stärker. Blut schien ihn wirklich zu beleben, ihn rasend zu machen.

Draco schlang seine eiskalten Finger fester um den Griff und setzte die Spitze nun gezielt auf seine Pulsader. Panisch schlug sein Herz schneller in seiner Brust, um ihn davon abzuhalten und Schweiß brach erneut aus all seinen Poren. Die klare Nachtluft ließ ihn in seiner feuchten Kleidung frösteln.

Bald war es vorbei, dachte er sich und schnitt mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen tief in seine bleiche Haut. Fasziniert betrachtete er die lange aufklaffende Wunde. Die unteren Fleischschichten leuchteten in einem zarten Rosa,… bevor sie mit dem roten Lebenssaft überflutet wurden. Dickflüssig pumpte sein gejagtes Herz sein Blut heraus und Dracos leichenblasser Arm sah auf einmal so lebendig aus. Rot verband er mit Liebe, Freude, Lebenslust und dem Hause Gryffindor,… mit Harry…

Der Schock betäubte die Schmerzen des Blonden und er war nicht fähig sich von dem Anblick des pulsierenden, auslaufenden Lebensstromes abzuwenden. Erst das heftige Vibrieren des Dolches in seiner rechten Hand ließ ihn sein letztes Wort hauchen: „_Conium_."

Lächelnd beobachtete er mit verschwommenem Blick wie sich Voldemorts Racheinstrument wieder in seine metallische, flüssige Form verwandelte und erneut mit seinem Dunklen Mal verschmolz. Wenn er schon draufging, dann riss er wenigstens das verfluchte Horkrux auch mit in den Tod. Denn so war Voldemorts Seelenteil mit seinem sterbenden Körper unweigerlich verbunden und würde nicht überleben…

Draco Kreislauf brach zusammen und eine dunkle Bewusstlosigkeit hüllte ihn ein, und er durfte seine allerschönste Erinnerung noch einmal durchleben.

…_Wasser strömte überall hin, und Harry rutschte aus, während Malfoy mit verzerrtem Gesicht schrie: „Cruci-"_

„_SECTUMSEMPRA!", brüllte Harry und schwenkte, am Boden liegend, wild seinen Zauberstab._

_Blut spritzte aus Malfoys Gesicht und Brust, als wäre er mit einem unsichtbaren Schwert aufgeschlitzt worden. Er taumelte rückwärts und brach mit einem gewaltigen Spritzer auf dem unter Wasser stehenden Boden zusammen, und sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der schlaffen rechten Hand._

„_Nein-", keuchte Harry. Rutschend und schwankend kam er auf die Beine und stürzte auf Malfoy zu, der leuchtend scharlachrot im Gesicht war und mit den weißen Händen zittrig über seine bluttriefende Brust tastete._

_Harry ließ sich neben dem Blonden auf die Knie fallen und zog ihn an sich. „Nein – das wollte ich nicht!"_

„_Beende es", wisperte Malfoy schwach, „bitte beende es und befreie uns von diesem Monster… bitte Harry…"_

_Verzweifelt flehten ihn die silbergrauen Augen an und Harry starrte geschockt auf seinen Erzfeind der haltlos in seinen Armen zitterte._

_Die Maulende Myrte stieß einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus._

„_MORD! MORD AM KLEINEN WEIHER! MORD"…_

Schweißgebadet schreckte Harry aus seinem Albtraum hoch. Nächtelang schon suchte ihn immer wieder das gleiche Erlebnis am Mädchenklo im 6. Schuljahr heim, aber heute war es anders gewesen, die letzte Szene zeigte ihm nicht den wütenden Tränkemeister der ihn grob beiseite stieß, sondern Malfoy – blutüberströmt, mitten im Wald, an dem kleinen Weiher liegend. Er hatte die Stelle sofort wiedererkannt, weil er dort mit Ron den Horkrux im Medaillon zerstört hatte.

Gehetzt schlüpfte Harry in seine Jeans und Schuhe, und warf sich den Tarnumhang über. Er machte sich keine Gedanken, ob das wieder eine hinterlistige Falle Voldemorts war und verließ ohne Ron oder Hermine darüber zu informieren, ihr geschütztes Zelt.

TBC ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ihr lieben Leser!**

Wow - ich muss euch wohl zu sehr geschockt haben, dass ihr den Review-Button nicht mehr gefunden habt! *g*

**Ein herzlichen Dank an die liebe Zissy für ihr Review! Seit wann ist Voldi denn intelligent? *g***

Viel Spaß beim zweiten Teil und vielleicht schreibt ihr mir ja eine klitzekleine Rückmeldung!

*Kekse und heißen Tee zum Aufwärmen hinstell*

**Eure Schwarze Lady!**

* * *

„…_bitte beende es… befreie uns von diesem Monster… bitte Harry…"_, Malfoys flehende Worte, hallten in Harrys Gedanken wider, während er durch den Wald rannte. Sie hatten sich damals in seine Seele eingebrannt, ihn zutiefst berührt… fahrig wischte er einzelne Tränen beiseite. Hass und Streit hatte sie stets miteinander verbunden… aber das viele Blut, die fast tödliche Verletzung… durch einen unbedachten Zauberspruch…

Harry konnte ein Aufschluchzen nicht verhindern.

Beinahe wäre er zum _„Mörder"_ geworden… hätte sich auf dieselbe Stufe gestellt, wie Voldemort, wie _„dieses Monster"_…

Der Dunkelhaarige erreichte die Lichtung mit dem kleinen Weiher. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seinen Brustkorb und er zwang sich, kurz die Umgebung nach vermeintlichen Feinden abzusuchen, als er dann aber Malfoy leblos im blutroten Schnee liegen sah, verlor er keine Zeit mehr. Voldemort hin – Voldemort her – er wollte nicht noch einmal fast für Dracos Tod verantwortlich sein.

Eine große rote Lache hatte sich bereits um den linken, gebrandmarkten Unterarm gebildet, und Harry kämpfte gegen seine Übelkeit an.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an seine Sicherheit zu verschwenden, landete der Tarnumhang im Schnee und Harry zerriss sein Schlafshirt. Seit ihrer Flucht aus Godric's Hollow, hatte er keinen zufriedenstellenden Zauberstab mehr gehabt und deshalb wagte er es nicht den Blonden magisch zu heilen.

Schnell band er die Stofffetzen um die zwei tiefen Wunden und stoppte zumindest die Blutung. Mit seinen zitternden Händen untersuchte er ihn auf weitere Verletzungen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er noch atmete.

Wie ein schlafender, platinblonder Engel lag sein Erzfeind friedlich auf dem kristallenen Schneebett und seine Gesichtszüge lächelten sogar.

Harrys Gedärme verkrampften sich schmerzhaft und seine Tränen liefen die bronzefarbenen Wangen hinab.

Glücklich – er sah richtig glücklich aus… Draco hatte es selbst… und… gerne getan… und das alles nur, weil _„er"_ es noch immer nicht fertiggebracht hatte _„dieses Monster" _zu töten…

„Hermine! Hermine! Wach auf!"

Verschlafen steckte sie ihren zerzausten Lockenkopf aus ihrer Schlafkoje.

„Hermine ich brauche deine Hilfe! Bitte!"

Augenblicklich war die klügste Schülerin aus dem Hause Gryffindor hellwach. Ihr bester Freund stand völlig aufgelöst und blutverschmiert, nur in Jeans und Schuhen, mitten im Zelt und hielt einen reglosen „Draco Malfoy" in den Armen. Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Sekunde bis sie sich gefangen, einen Morgenmantel übergeworfen und ihren Zauberstab geholt hatte.

„Was… was ist passiert?"

„Hilf mir – heile ihn – er hat soviel Blut verloren, bitte!"

„Aber Harry… was?"

„Hermine! Er wird sterben, bitte tu es jetzt!", flehte der Schwarzhaarige verzweifelt.

Sie schluckte ihre Fragen und Bedenken hinunter und lenkte ein: „Leg ihn auf die Couch-"

„Nein, da ist zu wenig Platz… ich… ich lege ihn auf meine Schlafstätte."

Hermine folgte ihm und war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob ihr Freund noch bei Sinnen war. Harry wirkte furchtbar verloren und er hatte ganz verheulte Augen. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um ihn und würde ihn anschließend zur Rede stellen.

Angespannt verfolgten die smaragdfarbenen Seelenspiegel, Hermines Heilzauber, die sie sich vorsorglich in den Sommerferien selbst beigebracht hatte.

Er hatte es noch nicht geschafft, Dracos einzige Bitte an ihn, zu erfüllen, aber er wollte es wieder gut machen. Draco durfte nicht sterben, nicht nachdem Harry endlich erkannt hatte, dass…

„Ich hole noch schnell eine Salbe, die die Wunden verschließen wird und noch zwei Tränke, die du ihm geben wirst, wenn er aufwacht." Sie wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort, ihres Freundes, der seinen Blick nicht von dem Blonden wenden konnte und verließ dann besorgt die Schlafkoje.

Mit weichen Knien stand Harry von seinem Stuhl auf, setzte sich zu Draco auf das Bett und ergriff dessen kalte, verwundete Hand.

Immer wieder sah er die wunderschönen, traurigen, silbergrauen Augen vor sich, und hörte die geflüsterten, ehrlichen Worte, die ihm das erste Mal eine andere Seite des Slytherins gezeigt hatten. Die gefühlskalte, unnahbare Maske war schlagartig dahin gewesen, genauso wie am Turm, als Dumbledore ihm Schutz und Hilfe angeboten hatte…

„Nimm ihm deine Verbände ab, er wird kein Blut mehr verlieren, wir müssen die Schnitte aber noch mit der Salbe verschließen."

Harry hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Hermine schon wieder zurückgekehrt war, doch ihr war die Vertrautheit, die ihr Freund, Malfoy entgegenbrachte sehr wohl aufgefallen. Gekonnt verbarg sie ihre Verblüffung und bandagierte mit Harrys Hilfe den linken Unterarm des Todessers.

„Wir müssen ihn aus den nassen Sachen befreien… er… er ist ganz unterkühlt…", seine raue, Tränen durchtränkte Stimme versagte ihm.

Hermine enthielt sich ihres Kommentars und gemeinsam entkleideten sie den Blonden. Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen, als er den dünnen, schmutzigen, ausgezehrten, mit vielen Narben übersäten, bleichen Körper seines Erzfeindes erblickte. Kein Gramm Fett war mehr darauf zu finden, nur noch die sehnigen Muskelpartien.

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab und sprach zuerst einen Reinigungszauber und dann einen leichteren Heilzauber, über ihren Patienten, und erhielt dafür sofort einen dankbaren Blick aus den hellgrünen Augen.

„Er wird es schaffen Harry", beruhigte sie ihn und deckte den Blonden zu. „Komm, du musst dich auch frisch machen… dir sein Blut abwaschen…"

„Sein Blut… sein Blut abwaschen…", stammelte er, „aber… aber meine Schuld kann ich nicht…abwaschen…" Vollkommen verstört flüchtete Harry ins Badezimmer und verschloss die Tür. Heulend kauerte er am Fliesenboden und hasste sein Leben, Voldemort und die verdammte Prophezeiung. Er konnte das nicht,… er konnte niemanden töten,… auch nicht _„dieses Monster"_, dass ihm beinahe wieder einen geliebten Menschen weggenommen hätte.

Es war ihm erst heute Nacht klar geworden – als es schon fast zu spät gewesen wäre. All die Jahre über hatten sie sich wie magisch angezogen, sich ständig beschimpft, verprügelt und verflucht,… bis sie sich erst im Angesicht des Todes ihre wahren Gefühle gezeigt hatten. Er hatte Draco auf der Mädchentoilette ohne zu zögern in seine Arme genommen und der Blonde hatte seine Maske fallen lassen…

Schluchzend umarmte er nun seinen bebenden Körper.

Draco hatte ihn angefleht – ihn liebevoll _„Harry"_ genannt… und was hatte _„er"_ getan?!

Er war geflohen – er war immer wieder geflohen – vor seiner Verantwortung – vor seinem Schicksal!

Eine bedrückende Stille umgab ihn, seine Tränen waren versiegt, er hörte nur noch sein pochendes Herz und spürte seine Atmung… er musste sich entscheiden… er wollte nicht mehr das „Opfer" sein, er wollte nicht mehr, dass seine geliebten Freunde die „Opfer" waren… für sie würde er _„es"_ tun, er würde ihn vernichten… er würde für seine Liebsten zum „Mörder" werden…

Entschieden stand Harry auf, straffte sich und blickte in den Spiegel. Die Zeit der Schwäche war vorüber, er entledigte sich seiner blutverschmierten Kleider, stieg in die Dusche und wusch alle Ängste und Zweifel fort. Das kalte Wasser erfrischte und belebte seinen starken Willen und er war entschlossen, es bis zum bitteren Ende durch zu ziehen.

Hermine und Ron, der von ihr geweckt und über alles informiert worden war, erwarteten Harry bereits, als dieser nur mit einem Badetuch um die Hüften bekleidet, den Waschraum verließ.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Harry erzählte ihnen ohne Umschweife seine Beweggründe, um Draco und seinen gefassten Beschluss wegen Voldemort. Er ließ sie geschockt, mit offenen Mündern sitzen und verhinderte mit einem Schutzzauber, dass sie ihm in seine Schlafkoje folgen konnten. Die Belehrungen seiner Freunde würden ihn auch nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen und helfen konnten sie ihm dabei schon gar nicht.

Doch jetzt würde er, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er sich in den Gefühlen des Blonden getäuscht hatte, das tun, was er schon längst hätte tun sollen.

Harry legte sich zu ihm ins Bett und schlang beschützend seine Arme um den Verletzten. Behutsam zog er ihn ganz zu sich heran und wärmte mit all seiner Liebe Dracos unterkühlten Körper.

TBC ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ihr lieben Leser!**

**Ich wünsche euch ein wunderschönes neues Jahr und viel Spaß beim weiterlesen!**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

* * *

Er verspürte ein leichtes Ziehen am linken Arm und ein leises Brummen in seinem Kopf. Durch seine Lider drang ein dämmriges Licht herein und seine feine Nase vernahm einen angenehmen Duft. Irgendwie kam er ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Es roch nach Wind,… Zedernholz,…wilden Blumen,… nach Freiheit,… Fliegen – Quidditch – Potter!!!

Unversehens war seine Benommenheit verschwunden und seine Sinne waren hellwach.

Wieso roch es hier nach Po… Harry?

Er sollte sich doch im Himmel oder in der Hölle befinden… wohl eher in der Hölle… Aber es fehlte die unerträgliche Hitze und die qualvollen Schmerzen, die ihn dort mit Sicherheit erwartet hätten.

Sein Herzschlag und seine Atmung beschleunigten sich… Moment mal – sein Herz? – sein Atem?

Das konnte nicht sein… Wenn man tot war, durfte das doch alles nicht mehr funktionieren? Was sollte das? Was war mit ihm passiert? Und wieso verdammt, lag er Haut an Haut mit jemandem zusammen, der Harrys unverkennbaren Duft verströmte?

War er doch im Himmel gelandet?

Vorsichtig öffnete er seine silbergrauen Augen und sein lebenswichtiges, pumpendes Organ setzte aus. Ein schwarzer, verstrubbelter Haarschopf lag auf seiner Schulter und zwei kräftige Arme hatten ihn liebevoll umschlungen.

Wenn das jetzt das Paradies sein sollte, warum befand er sich dann nicht auf einer Wolke, sondern in einem Zelt?

Eine böse Vorahnung beschlich ihn, und er besah sich noch einmal genau seine Umgebung und hielt bei dem smaragdfarbenen Augenpaar inne. Silber traf auf Grün und verschmolz, wie die Farben Slytherins, zu einer sich ergänzenden Einheit.

Sein Atem stockte unbewusst und er hörte nichts, außer den eigenen Herzschlag, aufgeregt in seinen Ohren dröhnen.

_Das konnte jetzt nicht „echt" sein…_, dachte sich der Blonde.

Aber Harry folgte seinem Instinkt, beugte sich zu seinem Erzfeind hinab und verschloss dessen Mund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

…_und wie „echt" das war…_

Draco war am verzweifeln, als ihn die warmen, weichen Lippen, seines heimlichen Schwarms liebkosten und ihn mit Leben füllten.

…_der Goldjunge Gryffindors hatte ihn gerettet…_

Schüchtern bewegte sich Harrys Mund auf seinem.

…_so dämlich konnte auch nur Potter sein…_

Die samtige Zunge des Dunkelhaarigen strich sanft über Dracos Lippen und er keuchte schluchzend auf.

…_warum nur wurde er so grausam bestraft…?_

Entsetzt löste Harry den Kuss und wich von dem Blonden soweit zurück, dass sie einander nicht mehr berührten und setzte sich auf.

Was hatte er getan?

Schmerzvoll betrachteten ihn die silbergrauen, wässrigen Augen und als die Tränen dann seine bleichen Wangen hinab liefen, glaubte Harry sich übergeben zu müssen.

Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, Draco einfach so, ohne sein Einverständnis zu küssen? Mit einem furchtbar schlechten Gewissen wandte Harry sich ab. Wie würde er sich denn fühlen, wenn er splitterfasernackt, im Versteck der Todesser, im Bett seines Rivalen aufwachen würde…? Er würde große Angst haben,… Angst davor… misshandelt zu werden…

„Es tut mir leid…", entschuldigte er sich betreten, „ich hatte kein Recht dich zu… Du bist hier in Sicherheit und… es wird dir nichts geschehen… Ich werde dich nie wieder _anfassen_."

Das letzte Wort fraß sich quälend durch seine Gedärme, weil er es sich so sehr wünschte, Draco _anzufassen_, ihn zu küssen, zu streicheln,… ihn zu lieben…

Er musste hier raus, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

„Auf dem Kästchen, neben dir,… findest du einen Blut- und einen Stärkungstrank,… sie werden deine Heilung beschleunigen. Deine Kleidung findest du gereinigt am Sessel liegen. Du warst ganz kalt, als ich dich gestern gefunden habe… ich hatte gehofft,… dich wärmen zu können…", Harrys belegte Stimme wurde durch sein Aufschluchzen unterbrochen, „ich wollte dich… nie zu irgendetwas zwingen…"

Bevor der Gryffindor aber vor seinen beschämten Gefühlen fliehen konnte, schlangen sich zwei sehnige, helle Arme um seinen Oberkörper und hielten ihn mit den geflüsterten Worten auf: „Bitte _fass_ mich _an_… bitte berühre mich… bitte bleib bei mir…"

Draco war geschockt gewesen, als er Harrys Gedankengänge realisiert hatte. So etwas hätte er dem Dunkelhaarigen nie im Leben unterstellt, aber seine Tränen mussten seinen Retter wohl schwer verunsichert haben. Seine Tränen der Trauer und des Glücks zugleich… Er hatte sich für den Tod entschieden, doch jetzt entschied er sich für Harry. Der Tod würde auf ihn warten – er hatte aber schon viel zu lange auf Harry warten müssen.

Zärtlich küsste der Blonde Harrys Nacken, um sein Gesagtes zu bestätigen und schmiegte sich an dessen Rücken.

Der Dunkelhaarige konnte nicht fassen, was er soeben gehört hatte. „Aber du… du hast… geweint…"

„Ja, vor Freude und Glück", erklärte ihm Draco, da er ihm die ganze Wahrheit unmöglich beichten konnte. „Weil ich anstatt in der Hölle – in deinen Armen… aufgewacht bin. In den Armen des Jungen,… den ich… liebe."

Harry keuchte überrascht auf. Mit Allem hätte er jetzt gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem Liebesgeständnis von _„Draco Malfoy"_ – das auch noch so _echt_ klang! Ungläubig drehte er sich zu dem Blonden um und versank sogleich in den schimmernden, silberfarbenen Seen.

Nein – das war mit Sicherheit keine Falle Voldemorts. Er spürte es tief in seinem Inneren – Draco liebte ihn wirklich – und nun verstand er auch die verzweifelte Tat des Blonden besser. Der Tod wäre der einzige Ausweg gewesen… weg vom Dunklen Lord… und weg von den unerwiderten Gefühlen zu seinem Erzfeind.

Draco zog ihn näher an sich heran und küsste ihn sanft. Er musste Harry von seinen Schuldgefühlen, ihm gegenüber, befreien und ihm zeigen, dass er ihn wahrhaftig wollte. Sachte liebkoste er Harrys bebende Lippen und strich mit seiner Zunge auffordernd darüber.

„Ich will dich… bitte Harry… du hast mir nicht wehgetan… bitte… ich liebe dich…", hauchte er sehnsuchtsvoll zwischen jedem Kuss.

Nach diesen Worten konnte Harry seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie oft er sich selbst schon in so einer aussichtslosen Lage befunden hatte und am liebsten sein Leben beendet hätte, um frei zu sein von all dem Schmerz.

Verlangend erwiderte er Dracos Kuss und gemeinsam sanken sie auf die Schlafstätte zurück. Harry streifte dabei unabsichtlich Dracos verwundeten Arm.

Scharf zog der Blonde die Luft ein und unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut. Harry reagierte gleich darauf und holte die beiden Heilphiolen vom Kästchen. Dankbar leerte sie der Blonde und ein warmes, kräftigendes Gefühl durchströmte seinen geschwächten Körper.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Danke… eigentlich besser, als ich es nach einem… Selbstmordversuch… erwartet hätte."

Harry grinste erleichtert und strich ihm eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn.

„Hermine hat sich die mächtigsten Heilzauber angeeignet. Da wir im Krieg keine Zeit haben, tagelang verletzt zu sein, meinte sie."

„Gran… Hermine hat _mir_ geholfen?"

Vorsichtig kuschelte sich der Dunkelhaarige wieder an den Blonden.

„Ja, Ron und Hermine sind auch hier… Keine Sorge", beschwichtigte er Draco, der ihm einen angstvollen Blick zugeworfen hatte, „ sie wissen, dass ich… dich auch… liebe… und Ron war sogar erleichtert, dass ich na ja… schwul bin. Aber die Geschichte mit dem miesen Horkrux-Medaillon werde ich dir später einmal erzählen."

Überrascht blitzten Dracos Augen auf – Harry wusste von den Horkruxen?

Doch Harrys bedrückte Stimme holte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wer hat dir das angetan?" Sorgenvoll strich seine bronzefarbene Hand über die vernarbten Schnitte der hellen Haut seines Drachen.

Draco genoss die angenehmen Berührungen, die bei ihm eine leichte Gänsehaut hervorriefen, aber ihn auch zugleich an die schlimmen Folterungen erinnerten.

„Der Dunkle Lord zieht nun mal bei _Versagen_ keine Hauspunkte ab, sondern greift zu _einprägsameren_ Maßnahmen", antwortete er ihm geknickt.

Die Vorstellung, dass Draco grausam gefoltert worden war, versetzte Harry einen qualvollen Stich ins Herz.

„Nicht mehr lange wird _dieses Monster_ – Menschen und Zauberer verhexen. Ich werde deine Bitte erfüllen und ihn, ein für alle Mal, töten."

Daraufhin verschloss er hingebungsvoll die Lippen des unter ihm liegenden Blonden und war bereit endlich von der Liebe zu kosten - der Macht, die nach Dumbledores Aussage, sogar Voldemort vernichten würde.

Seine Rechte strich durch das seidige, blonde Haar und wanderte den cremefarbenen Hals, bis zu Dracos Brustwarze hinab.

Ein leichter Schauder ließ den Blonden erzittern und seine empfindliche Haut wollte mehr davon. Mehr von Harry. Aufgewühlt streichelte er über den trainierten Rücken des Dunkelhaarigen und massierte dann mit seinen kreisenden Fingern dessen festen Po.

Harry keuchte überrascht in ihr hungriges Zungenspiel, rieb sein Becken instinktiv an dem des Blonden und reizte weiterhin Dracos harte Knospen.

Als sie beide die willige Erregung des anderen spürten, hielten sie inne und lösten atemlos ihren Kuss. Draco bemerkte sofort die Unsicherheit in den wunderschönen, hellgrünen Augen und musste zugeben, dass er genauso unerfahren war. Zwar hatte ihn damals ein Buch aus der Hogwartsbibliothek dahingehend aufgeklärt, aber mehr schon nicht.

Ihre Blicke reichten völlig aus, um dem anderen mitzuteilen, dass es für sie beide das Erste Mal sein würde. Aber während ihre Gedanken noch versuchten, das alles zu begreifen, reagierten ihre jungfräulichen Körper ganz von selbst. Lust und Verlangen übermannten sie und Draco ergriff die Initiative. Er zog Harry erneut zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss herab und presste seine Hüfte an Harrys. Dieser schob alle Bedenken beiseite und ließ sich fallen. Schon viel zu lange hatten sie aufeinander verzichten müssen, weil es die Gesellschaft nicht gebilligt hätte.

Fahrig erforschten und streichelten sie sich nun gegenseitig und jedes Fleckchen Haut entflammte unter den sehnsüchtigen Berührungen.

Kehlig stöhnte der Dunkelhaarige auf, als der Blonde unerwartet sein Glied umfasste und es rieb. Heiße und kalte Ströme schossen rasend durch seinen aufgewühlten Leib und sammelten sich in seinen harten Lenden.

Harry stimulierte sogleich Dracos Erregung und entlockte ihm ein ungeduldiges Flehen: „Schlafe mit mir… bitte Harry…"

Keuchend betrachtete er voller Verlangen seinen wunderschönen Drachen. Ein gesundes Rot zierte die hellen Wangen, die platinblonden Haare klebten verschwitzt auf seiner Stirn und die leicht geschwollenen Lippen bettelten unschuldig nach einer erneuten Vereinigung.

Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, spreizte der Blonde seine Beine, damit sich Harry zwischen sie legen konnte. Aufgeregt schlug sein Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb, und er ließ Draco keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Dieser zog seine bronzefarbenen Finger an die geöffneten Lippen und befeuchtete sie so gut er konnte. Harry glaubte bei diesem Anblick vergehen zu müssen. Der Blonde vertraute ihm und würde ihm – seinem Erzfeind – die innigste Umarmung, zwischen zwei Menschen, schenken. Seine Lust steigerte sich nochmals, als Draco ihre beiden Hände über seinen hellen, flachen Bauch, sein pralles Glied, die Hoden und schließlich bis zu seinem engen Eingang führte.

„Dehne mich zuerst,… dann kannst du leichter… in mich- ah!"

Harry war sogleich dem Wunsch seines Liebsten nachgekommen und massierte die empfindliche Muskulatur, bevor er mit einem Finger in ihn glitt und Dracos bebende Lippen mit seinen verschloss.

Ungehalten stöhnte er in den leidenschaftlichen Kuss und heiße Blitze jagten jedesmal durch seinen Leib, wenn der Dunkelhaarige seinen Lustpunkt traf. Ein zweiter Finger folgte dem ersten und Harry erhöhte sein Tempo, während er gleichzeitig die heiße Enge seines Geliebten dehnte.

Dracos Körper stand bereits in Flammen und der einzige der ihn löschen konnte war sein dunkelhaariger Retter.

„Nimm mich… schlafe mit mir… bitte…", flehte er den Gryffindor mit seiner lustdurchtränkten Stimme an und rieb erneut, auffordernd Harrys Glied.

Nach Atem ringend, zog er seine Finger zurück und positionierte sich vor Dracos Öffnung. Zögernd wartete er, bis ihn der Blonde ein letztes Mal, mit einem feurigen Blick, dazu aufforderte.

Langsam versenkte Harry seine Spitze in die Höhle seines Drachens und spürte bei jedem Millimeter, dass er ihm auf immer und ewig verfallen war. Die Grenze von Gut und Böse existierte nicht mehr zwischen ihnen und sie verschmolzen zu einer vollkommenen Einheit.

Draco schnappte nach Luft und verzog schmerzhaft sein Gesicht. Besorgt küsste ihn Harry liebevoll und ließ ihm Zeit, sich an das neuartige Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Er erwiderte den zärtlichen Kuss und war dankbar über Harrys Feingefühl.

Erst, als Draco sein Becken leicht bewegte, zog sich Harry langsam aus ihm zurück und glitt behutsam wieder hinein. Es folgten sanfte, tiefe Stöße, um den Blonden nicht zu verletzten. Jedes Mal schabte er über Dracos Lustzentrum und steigerte somit dessen Verlangen ins Unermessliche.

Willig drängte sich der Blonde ihm nun entgegen und Harrys Stöße wurden hemmungsloser. Eng und heiß umschlossen ihn die starken Muskelringe und brachten sein Blut zum Kochen. Immer fester und härter brachte er den alabasterfarbenen Körper unter sich zum Erbeben, und Draco umfasste sein eigenes Glied und pumpte es im selben Rhythmus. Gebannt fixierte er seinen blonden Engel, um diesen göttlichen Augenblick niemals zu vergessen.

Stöhnend, pressten sie ihre schweißnassen Körper heftiger und ungezügelter aneinander, genauso wie ihre heißen Lippen. Dracos prallgefülltes Glied schmerzte bereits in seiner Hand und bettelte um Erlösung.

Die Schlafkoje war erfüllt von lautem Keuchen, erregten Gerüchen und einer glühenden Leidenschaft.

Letztendlich versenkte sich Harry nochmals tief in Draco und sie schrieen ihre innerlich explodierenden Glücksgefühle, ekstatisch aus ihren heiseren Kehlen. Es war vollbracht! Gleichzeitig ergossen sie sich, wie zwei feuerspeiende Vulkane, und Harry brach völlig fertig auf seinem Drachen zusammen.

Endlich hatte der Blonde einmal das in seinem Leben bekommen, was _er_ sich gewünscht hatte. Liebevoll umschlang er den geschwächten Körper seines Retters und schlief glücklich mit ihm ein.

Nicht der Tod, sondern die Liebe hatte ihnen gemeinsam das Paradies geschenkt...

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi ihr lieben Leser!**

Sorry, dass ich solange nicht gepostet hab. In meinem Reallife ist derzeit einiges los.

Darum gibt es gleich zwei Chaps auf einmal und damit ist meine Kurzgeschichte auch abgeschlossen!

Wünsche allen ein wunderschönes Wochenend!

Lg,

Eure Schwarze Lady!

________________________________________________________________

Wie kleine Nadelstiche verspürte er den eisigen Nachtwind auf seiner nackten, hellen Haut. Er war nur schnell in seine schwarze Stoffhose geschlüpft – seine Schuhe und sein Hemd wären überflüssig gewesen. Irdische Dinge waren nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Er würde sich ja doch nichts davon mitnehmen können.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine schon leicht bläulichen Lippen. Vielleicht dürfte er seine letzte Erinnerung, die wie Balsam auf seiner geschundenen Seele gewesen war, mitnehmen. Seine allerschönste Erinnerung, die es ihm verdammt schwer machte, seinen Auftrag auszuführen…

Das gryffindorrote Blut troff bereits aus dem Maul des Totenkopfes, und der verhexte Dolch vibrierte unerlässlich in seiner Rechten.

Hoffnungslos senkte er seine Lider und die Bilder von den vergangenen Stunden erschienen nochmals in seinem Gedächtnis: weiche Lippen … smaragdgrüne Augen … liebevolle Hände … ein unglaublicher Körper … und wahre Liebe …

Bittere Tränen flossen seine bleichen Wangen hinab, während er hörbar aufschluchzte.

Nein … nein – ich muss stark sein – es gibt kein zurück mehr – Harry muss weiterleben.

Der Weiher und die Bäume hatten sich nicht verändert, als er sie noch ein letztes Mal betrachtete. Die beruhigende Stille und Heiligkeit des Platzes umfing den Blonden und besänftigte sein rebellierendes Herz ein wenig.

Zitternd setzte er dann den glänzenden Dolch an seine Pulsader und verschloss seine silbergrauen Augen. Er wollte es nicht noch einmal sehen. Er war nicht mehr bereit dafür…

Eine traurige Dankbarkeit durchströmte ihn und seine letzten Gedanken gehörten allein seinem rettenden Engel. _„Draco…", stöhnte Harry in seinem Kopf, „Draco…"_

„DRACO!"

Erschrocken riss er seine Augen auf und wandte sich halb um. Der Dunkelhaarige stand in voller Lebensgröße, nur mit einer Jeans bekleidet, keine zehn Meter von ihm entfernt.

Wie konnte das sein? Er hatte sich doch solche Mühe gegeben, ihn bei seiner Flucht nicht zu wecken. Hatte er schon soviel Zeit vergeudet, mit seiner Unfähigkeit, sich zu töten?

Der kalte Wind fegte über die Schneedecke und brachte einige Äste zum Knacken. Aber es war nicht der Wind, der Harrys Körper frieren ließ, sondern die ertappten, sturmgrauen Augen seines Liebsten. Grün und Silber verschmolzen nicht miteinander, Draco verteidigte seine Grenze und Harrys Herz gefror zu Eis.

„Verschwinde Potter!", zischte der Blonde kaltblütig und bemerkte sofort das verletzte Funkeln in den hellgrünen Seelenspiegeln. Er kannte den Gryffindor einfach schon zu gut und wusste genau, womit er ihn treffen konnte.

„Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Du sollst verschwinden! Denkst du etwa ich habe _das_ vorhin, freiwillig mit dir gemacht? Es war nichts weiter als ein „Auftrag" und ich glaube, ich habe ihn ganz zur Zufriedenheit des Dunklen Lords erfüllt, denn die „Liebe" kann _dich_ nicht retten, sondern nur zerstören." Dracos Maske saß perfekt und er verzog seinen Mund zu einem hämischen Grinsen.

„Oder willst du mir sagen, dass dein _Herz_ jetzt nicht gebrochen ist?" Das niederträchtige Lachen seines Rivalen löste den Dunkelhaarigen aus seiner Starre. Gedemütigt und wütend blitzten seine wässrigen Smaragde auf und er musste sich beherrschen, dem Slytherin nicht sofort in sein schadenfrohes Gesicht zu schlagen. Seine Seele schrie innerlich vor Schmerzen und sein Herz bestand nur noch aus tausend spitzen Scherben, die sich in sein Fleisch bohrten.

Aber etwas irritierte ihn. Wenn nur _das_ der „Auftrag" gewesen war, warum war Draco dann noch hier? Und warum hielt er einen Dolch in seiner rechten Hand? Er hatte doch außer seinem Zauberstab nichts bei sich gehabt.

Harry schluckte seine Enttäuschung hinunter und ging zum Angriff über.

„Ich glaube dir nicht! Wofür braucht dieses Monster, denn mein _gebrochenes_ Herz?"

Zielbewusst schritt er auf den Todesser zu.

„Ein blutiges, gerade noch pochendes _Herz_", Harry schlug sich auf seine Brust, „wäre doch eher nach Seinem Geschmack. Ich glaube nicht, dass du deinen „Auftrag" schon zur Gänze erfüllt hast. Also worauf wartest du noch?"

Mit ausgebreiteten Armen bot er sich Malfoy als Opfer dar und blickte auffordernd in die nun völlig verunsicherten, silbergrauen Augen.

Stück für Stück bröckelte die unechte Maske herab und Harry las nichts als Furcht und Verzweiflung auf den Gesichtszügen seines Gegenübers. Es trennten sie nur noch zwei Meter und er bemerkte, dass der Schnee, unter Dracos linken Arm, mit roten Tropfen getränkt wurde.

In die Enge getrieben, wandte sich Draco wieder nach vor, brach zitternd auf seine Knie zusammen und konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Seine gemeinen, verlogenen Worte hatten nicht nur Harrys, sondern auch seine eigene Seele aufgeschlitzt. Ein einziger weiterer Schlitz würde ihn endlich von allem erlösen, denn Harry würde ihm seine Beleidigungen niemals verzeihen.

Seine bebende Rechte, rutschte ab und Draco erwischte eine kleine Nebenader. Das Blut quoll hellrot hervor, aber die Wunde war noch nicht lebensbedrohlich.

„Draco – was machst du da?", fragte Harry alarmiert hinter ihm.

„Bitte geh … verschwinde endlich … es ist vorbei … es _muss _vorbei sein …" Die Stimme des Blonden klang wieder genauso ehrlich und verzweifelt, wie vor ein paar Stunden, als er in Harrys Armen aufgewacht war.

Der zweite Schnitt war tiefer und Draco schrie auf. Doch bevor er zum dritten Mal versuchen konnte, sich endlich die Pulsader aufzuschlitzen, wurde sein rechtes Handgelenk gepackt.

„Hör sofort auf damit! Draco – was … warum tust du das?!"

Völlig unbeherrscht riss er sich von Harry los und brachte den stehenden Gryffindor aus dem Gleichgewicht. Harry taumelte und fiel rücklings in den Schnee. Reflexartig fing er sich mit seinen Armen ab und fixierte sogleich wieder den Blonden. Ein rasender Orkan – ein Gemisch aus Unwillen, Angst und Jähzorn – tobte in den sturmgrauen Seen, der seine hellgrünen mit Tränen füllte.

„Draco … was … bitte sag mir … was hier geschieht?"

Der magische Dolch vibrierte, wie wenn er ganz genau wüsste, dass sich sein wahres Opfer in der Nähe befand, ungeheuerlich in seiner bleichen Hand.

„Bitte verschwinde von hier Harry … bitte … du hast mir mehr gegeben, als irgendjemand sonst in meinem Leben. Aber nun muss ich es zu Ende bringen … und das musst du auch… Bitte vernichte Ihn für mich…"

Zu seinem eigenen Schutz wandte er sich von den traurigen, hellgrünen Augen ab, bevor er sich gänzlich in ihnen verloren hätte, und setzte bedächtig die blutige Spitze des Dolches an seine Pulsader.

„Nein…", hauchte Harry entsetzt, „nein – Draco – NICHT!" Das letzte Wort schrie er aus seiner trockenen Kehle heraus und stürzte auf den Blonden zu.

Ein verzweifeltes Gerangel um den scharfen Dolch entbrannte. Harry schnappte sich Dracos Handgelenk und versuchte dessen Klammergriff zu lösen. Wie angehext hielten die hellen Finger das Mordinstrument fest. Verbissen setzte Harry all seine Kräfte ein, aber Draco gab nicht nach. Trotz seiner körperlichen Unterlegenheit, durfte er nicht verlieren, der Dolch musste vernichtet werden und durfte keinesfalls mit Harrys Blut getränkt werden. Voldemort hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass er Potter töten – sein ganzes Blut vergießen musste – aber er wusste nicht, was passieren würde, wenn auch nur ein Tropfen, das teuflische Horkrux berühren würde.

Langsam verebbten Dracos Reserven und er sah keinen anderen Ausweg mehr, als Harry die ganze Wahrheit zu beichten.

„Bitte hör auf – ich kann nicht mehr."

Harry verharrte in seiner Position, ließ aber Dracos Hände, die den Dolch umklammerten, nicht los. Das Blut aus den Wunden des Blonden klebte an seinen Fingern und es kostete ihn große Überwindung, Draco in seiner verzweifelten Verfassung, nicht einfach zu umarmen. Ihre tränengeröteten Blicke verdeutlichten einander, dass keiner nachgeben würde. Harry war Dracos Bitte nur nachgekommen, weil er Antworten haben wollte.

Der Wind und die Kälte konnten ihnen nichts anhaben. Beide Körper standen unter derselben Spannung, wie bei ihren Quidditch-Spielen, und der Wille, das Leben des anderen zu beschützen, erhitzte sie von innen.

„Mein Auftrag ist … dich mit diesem _„Dolch"_ zu töten…"

Harrys Mimik reagierte nicht im Geringsten auf Dracos Worte.

„… aber der Lord hat ihn verhext, … er hat einen Teil seiner Seele darin eingeschlossen … und einen mächtigen Zauber darüber gelegt…"

„Er … er hat ein _„neues"_ Horkrux geschaffen?", hauchte der Dunkelhaarige ungläubig und zog sofort wieder an der Waffe, um sie Draco zu entreißen.

„Nein – hör auf!", schrie der Blonde verzweifelt. „Wenn dein Blut damit vergossen wird, wird der Lord „ewiges Leben" und eine unbesiegbare „Zauberkraft" erhalten! Das Blut seines Feindes lässt ihn unsterblich werden!"

Harry hatte Draco gar nicht mehr richtig zugehört. Ein neuer Horkrux?! Dieser musste schnellstens mit Godric's Schwert zerstört werden.

Unterlegen musste Draco schließlich mit ansehen, wie der vibrierende Dolch seinen verkrampften, fast erfrorenen Fingern entglitt – in ihrem Handgemenge abrutschte – und Harrys linken Arm aufschlitzte…

Eine eisige Stille umgab ihn und Draco hörte nur noch sein laut pochendes Herz, als Harry mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht vor ihm am Boden zusammensackte. Der Dolch landete unbeachtet im weißen Schnee und ihr Blut vermischte sich auf seiner glänzenden Oberfläche, wobei ein anschwellendes Summen ertönte.

Völlig aufgelöst kroch Draco auf Harry zu und wollte ihn in seine Arme schließen, als dieser markerschütternd aufschrie und sich auf die plötzlich aufgeplatzte Blitznarbe griff. Dunkelrotes, dickflüssiges Blut überströmte das gepeinigte Gesicht seines Retters, und er wälzte sich, wie in einem Wahn gefangen, und schlug um sich. Seltsam fremd klang die Stimme, die Harrys sterbende Seele aus dem Leib schrie. In den Ohren des Blonden klang sie eher wie zwei Seelen, die gleichzeitig ausgelöscht wurden.

Mit großer Mühe bändigte Draco die unkontrolliert, herumschlagenden Gliedmaßen seines Liebsten und zog ihn ganz fest an sich.

„Nein – nein Harry … bitte nicht!"

In die Schmerzensschreie mischte sich das dröhnende Geräusch des blutbefleckten Dolches und Draco sah auf. Ein strahlend, helles Licht umgab den vor ihm schwebenden Horkrux. Rot und Silber verliefen ineinander und verformten sich zu einer runden pulsierenden Kugel.

Erstarrt betrachtete er das verhängnisvolle Schauspiel, bis es ihn blendete, er instinktiv seine Lider verschloss und Harry mit seinem eigenen Leben vor der Explosion schützte. Der laute Knall donnerte in seinen Ohren und war mit Sicherheit meilenweit zu hören, gleichzeitig verschwand der Horkrux und der Dunkelhaarige erschlaffte in seinen Armen.

„Nein – bleib bei mir – bitte", flehte Draco schluchzend und betrachtete seinen leblosen, blutüberströmten Liebsten.

„Tu mir das nicht an … bitte … ich brauche dich … ich liebe dich…

Bitterlich weinend drückte er Harry an sich und wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass sich sein „Auftrag" doch noch erfüllt hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi ihr lieben Leser!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_*** ~ * Danksagungen * ~ ***_

**Danke **an Leona Lewis und ihrem Songwriter, die mir mit dem wunderschönen Lied: _„Bleeding Love"_ den perfekten Titel für meine Story geliefert haben!

**Danke **an meine allerliebste Betaleserin Drachen-Fan, für deine Hilfe und deine guten Tipps! *Drachen-Fan knuddel*

**Danke** an die vielen stillen Leser, die ich anscheinend zu sehr geschockt habe, dass sie dann den „_Review-Button"_ nicht mehr finden konnten

_**~ Danke ~**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem letzten Chap!**

**Vielleicht finden ja manche den Review-Button wieder ...**

**Lg,**

**Eure Lady!**

**________________________________________________________________**

Der Morgen graute bereits und die Sterne erloschen am Firmament. Ein neuer Tag brach an, aber für Draco würde es immer dunkel bleiben. Seine letzte Hoffnung lag tot in seinen Armen. Harry war nicht wieder aufgewacht, egal wie sehr er seine Tränen vergossen und auf ihn eingeredet hatte. Dracos Körper war schon leicht unterkühlt, obwohl sein Herz gerade in den Flammen der Hölle verbrannte. Jetzt hatte er wirklich alles verloren…

„Plopp"!

„HARRY! HARRY!"

Brutal wurden Dracos traurige Gedanken wieder in die Realität gerissen und er sah erschrocken auf. Severus!

Der Meister der Tränke war auf die Lichtung appariert und schritt schnell, mit wallendem Umhang und ernstem Gesichtszügen, auf sein Patenkind zu.

Gleichzeitig tauchten Weasley und Granger zwischen den Bäumen auf und riefen unablässig nach ihrem Freund.

Aber die Beiden waren Dracos geringstes Problem. Onkel Sev war sicher nur wegen einer Sache hier.

„Nein – das werde ich nicht zulassen!", schrie der Blonde ihm entgegen und er war verblüfft über den kräftigen Klang seiner verheulten Stimme. „Dieses Monster hatte schon seine Rache! Er wird Harrys Leichnam sicher nicht auch noch schänden!" Beschützend presste er den Dunkelhaarigen an seine kalte Brust und würde ihn bis auf den Tod verteidigen.

Geschockt über den schrecklichen Anblick, waren Ron und Hermine kurz stehen geblieben, registrierten den „Verräter" Snape und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn.

„_Expelliarmus!"_

Hilflos mussten sie mit ansehen, wie er nun mit ihren Zauberstäben weiter auf Harry und Malfoy zuschritt.

„Nein! Verschwinde! Der Lord hat bekommen, was er wollte! Ich habe meinen Auftrag ausgeführt!" Ganze Tränenbäche flossen seine heißen Wangen hinab, weil Draco wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen den erwachsenen Todesser haben würde. Nicht umsonst war er der Spion in Dumbledores geheiligten Räumen gewesen.

„Was?", stammelte Hermine, die mit Ron schon fast zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte. „Nein – Harry! Das kann nicht war sein?!"

„Lassen sie Harry zufrieden!", brüllte Ron.

Hermine begriff sofort, dass Snape nicht hier war, um Harry zu töten, sondern dessen Leiche zu… Sie zwang ihre Tränen zurück und wollte den unvorstellbaren Gedanken gar nicht zu Ende bringen.

Mit einem _Silencio _brachte Snape alle zum Schweigen und funkelte Ron und Hermine, die verblüfft hinter ihm zum Stehen kamen, böse an.

„Typisch Gryffindor-Schüler, müssen sich prinzipiell überall einmischen. Und das, obwohl sie gar nicht wissen, was geschehen ist."

Eingeschüchtert und irritiert wichen die Beiden zurück. Snape hatte nichts von seiner bedrohlichen Aura verloren.

Er warf einen Blick auf sein Patenkind, das ihn mit seinen silbergrauen Augen um Gnade anflehte und stumme Worte mit seinen Lippen formte. Unbeeindruckt richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die blutüberströmten Jungen, er hatte schon genug Zeit verloren.

Aussichtslos senkte Draco seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter und spürte, dass sein Körper vor Angst und Kälte zitterte. Bald würde es vorbei sein…

Doch anstatt eines grünen Blitzes, schoss etwas Schwarzes aus dem Zauberstab und der Blonde war augenblicklich mit einem Wärme spendenden Umhang bedeckt.

„Wo ist euer Zelt? Die Zwei müssen sofort geheilt werden."

Ungläubig starrten Ron und Hermine auf den Tränkemeister, der sogleich mit einem Wink den _Silencio _wieder aufhob. Als noch immer keine Reaktion von ihnen kam, fügte er genervt hinzu: „In meinem Unterricht wart ihr nie so wortkarg. Beeilung! Sie haben viel Blut verloren! Seid ihr wirklich so begriffsstutzig? Ich bin hier um euch zu helfen! Voldemort ist tot und Potter auch bald, wenn ihr nicht sofort den Mund aufmacht!", bellte Snape zornig.

Was?! Schoss es Draco durch den Kopf. Harry lebte?! Das konnte nicht sein… Er hielt ihn doch schon so lange in seinen Armen … und … da! Der Blonde fühlte plötzlich ein schwaches _Pochen_ in Harrys Brust.

War _das_ etwa die ganze Zeit dagewesen?! Dracos Atmung beschleunigte sich.

Wie hatte er _das_ nur überhören können?!

„Das Zelt befindet sich gleich außerhalb des Waldes", krächzte Hermine heiser, die zuerst ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

„Lassen euer Schutzzauber ein Apparieren zu?"

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Das ist ja was ganz was Neues Ms Granger", meinte Snape spöttisch. „Dann apparieren sie uns vor das Zelt", befahl er gleich darauf in einem schärferen Ton und packte Draco an der Schulter.

Hermine ergriff Rons Hand, schloss zu den Dreien auf, berührte Dracos linke Schulter und apparierte.

In den Blonden kam erst wieder Leben, als sie landeten. Trotz seiner Schwäche stemmte er sich in die Höhe und trug seinen Liebsten geradewegs in seine Schlafkoje. Snape folgte ihm, Hermine holte ihre perlenverzierte Handtasche und Ron blieb perplex vor dem Zelt stehen.

Was war da gerade eben passiert? Warum waren Harry und Malfoy draußen gewesen, warum war Snape aufgetaucht und was hatten sie miteinander geredet?

Langsam begannen seine verschlafenen Gehirnzellen zu rattern: Auftrag ausgeführt – Voldemort tot – Harry doch nicht... Das hieße ja, dass Malfoy nur hier hergekommen war, um Harry zu töten!

Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn – und er war auch noch froh darüber gewesen, dass Harry auf Jungs steht, weil sich somit seine Eifersucht wegen Hermine als nichtig erwiesen hatte! Bei dem Gedanken an die gestöhnten Geräusche, die sie letzte Nacht aus Harrys Koje gehört hatten, wurde ihm übel, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sein bester Freund von diesem Dreckskerl nur ausgenutzt worden war. Aber was zur Hölle machte Snape hier und warum sollte Voldemort tot sein?!

Er wollte sofort Antworten auf seine brennenden Fragen und danach würde er sich den Slytherin vornehmen. Entschlossen betrat er das Zelt und traf auf Hermine.

„Hermine, weißt du schon, dass…", begann er wütend, wurde aber sogleich von ihr unterbrochen.

„Wo warst du denn Ron? Harry braucht jede Hilfe die er bekommen kann. Mach uns heißen Tee, es sind ja alle durchgefroren", beauftragte sie ihn und verschwand in Harrys Koje.

Missmutig blickte er ihr hinterher, wagte aber nicht ihr zu widersprechen und murmelte seufzend: „Wie meine Mum."

„Danke", hauchte Draco, als ihm Hermine den Verband anlegte. Er hatte zuvor seine Wunden gereinigt, während sie Onkel Sev geholfen hatte. Harrys Schnittwunde am Arm war schnell geheilt gewesen, doch die aufgeplatzte Blitznarbe bereitete sogar Severus große Schwierigkeiten.

Einige Zeit lang wisperte der Tränkemeister schon Zaubersprüche und schwenkte seinen Stab über Harrys Kopf. Draco ließ seinen Liebsten dabei nicht aus den Augen. Der wärmende Umhang und die Heiltränke hatten ihm sehr gut getan.

Ron betrat mit einem Tablett den kleinen Raum und seine Wut erlosch bei dem Anblick. Vielleicht hatte es der Slyherin doch ernst gemeint mit Harry.

„Der Tee ist fertig", meinte er leise, um Snape nicht zu stören.

Lächelnd kam Hermine auf ihn zu, nahm eine Tasse und bedankte sich mit einem Kuss bei ihm. Ganz verlegen stellte er das Tablett ab, nahm zwei Tassen, gesellte sich zu ihnen und gab Malfoy eine davon. Dieser starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und Ron verzog seinen Mund zu einem leichten Grinsen. Dankend nickte Draco ihm wortlos zu und war froh über den Waffenstillstand.

Nach einer weiteren bangen Stunde, beendete Snape sein Bemühen und brach fast zusammen. Der Blonde sprang sofort auf und stützte seinen entkräfteten Onkel.

„Ich habe mein Möglichstes getan, er braucht jetzt viel Ruhe und einen starken Willen. Ruht euch auch aus. Morgen werde ich euch alles erzählen und eure Fragen beantworten."

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erhellten, vierundzwanzig Stunden später, das Innere des Zeltes. Ron und Hermine hatten zum ersten Mal gemeinsam in einem Bett geschlafen, Snape hatte die Couch bekommen und Draco hatte sich liebevoll an den Dunkelhaarigen gekuschelt und ihn nicht mehr losgelassen.

Der Geruch von frischem Kaffe und Gebäck weckte sie nach der Reihe und ließ Ron, Hermine und Draco erstaunt in die Küche tapsen. Dort empfing sie sogleich ein gut gelaunter Dobby und ein freundlicher Severus Snape.

„Guten Morgen. Setzt euch und frühstückt erst einmal."

Völlig ausgehungert folgten sie der Aufforderung und langten herzhaft zu. Während die Drei genüsslich riesige Portionen verschlangen, begann Snape zu erzählen, doch zuvor fragte er noch: „Wie geht es Harry?"

Draco schluckte seinen Bissen hinunter und antwortete: „Unverändert, aber er hat ruhig geschlafen."

„Gut. Soviel ich von Dumbledores Porträt erfahren habe, wissen sie ja alle über Voldemorts Horkuxe bescheid."

„Dumbledores Porträt?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Ja, er hat mir dadurch seine Anweisungen gegeben, um Voldemort zu vernichten. Ich habe euch Godric's Schwert zukommen lassen."

Ron traute seinen Ohren nicht und wechselte einen erstaunten Blick mit seiner Freundin.

„Albus hat mir alles über die Horkruxe erzählt, nachdem ich ihm berichtet habe, dass der Lord eine neue schreckliche Waffe mit einem Teil seiner Seele bestückt und einen Zauber, der ihm ewiges Leben und eine unbesiegbare Macht beschert hätte, darüber gelegt hatte. Aber nur, wenn dieser Dolch Harry Potters Blut vergießen würde."

„Was!" Ron fixierte sofort den Blonden und dieser senkte betroffen den Kopf.

„Dann hatte ich also Recht! Du hast Harry nur was vorgespielt, um ihn kaltblütig zu ermorden."

Wütend ballte er seine Fäuste und wollte sich auf Draco stürzen.

„Ron – hör auf! Lass Professor Snape zuerst aussprechen!"

Draco zuckte zusammen, als wäre er bereits geschlagen worden und wagte es nicht mehr aufzublicken. Tränen sammelten sich hinter seinen Lidern, weil er sich so verdammt schuldig fühlte. Er hatte den Auftrag vereiteln wollen und dann war alles schief gelaufen…

Widerwillig folgte Ron Hermines Anweisung, denn ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Snape demonstrativ seinen Zauberstab auf den Küchentisch gelegt hatte.

„Er ist schuldig! Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er nach Askaban kommt!", fügte er patzig hinzu.

„Sie haben Recht Mr Weasley, Draco hat sich freiwillig für den Auftrag - „Potter zu töten" - gemeldet. Doch wie mir scheint, war das nie deine Absicht – oder Draco?"

Der Angesprochene schreckte hoch und blickte mit seinen wässrigen Augen unsicher in die Runde. Schmerzhaft biss er in seine Unterlippe, weil er nicht wusste, wie er all das in Worte fassen sollte. Er musste seine Schuldgefühle und die Gefühle für Harry erst einmal selbst verarbeiten.

„Deshalb hast du dir die Pulsader aufgeschnitten", flüsterte Hermine entsetzt, die schon wieder einen Schritt weiter kombinierte, als ihr Freund.

„Du wolltest dich für Harry opfern…"

Draco senkte seinen Kopf und nickte leicht, zu mehr war er jetzt nicht fähig.

Snapes Augen blitzten besorgt auf und er betrachtete sein Patenkind voller Mitleid und beschloss für ihn weiter zu erzählen.

„Ja, Voldemort wollte sicher gehen, dass Potter umgebracht wurde, also hat er den Dolch so verhext, dass er das Blut des Todessers verlangen würde, sollte er nicht Potters Blut bekommen. Aber wie immer hat er die Macht der Liebe unterschätzt."

Draco sah erstaunt auf.

„Potter musste sowieso sterben, weil Voldemort unwissentlich, bei seinem damaligen Angriff auf ihn, einen Horkrux aus ihm gemacht hatte. Aber der „weise Lord" wusste das nicht, genauso wenig, dass der Todesser und Potter sich liebten."

Draco blieb die Luft weg, woher wusste sein Onkel das?

„Oh, ich bin sehr gut in Legilimentik", sagte er lächelnd an sein Patenkind gewandt.

„Also war euer beider Blut, dass durch eure Liebe einen Schutzzauber gebildet hatte, sein Ende. Erstens starb der Seelenteil in Harry und zweitens wurde die schwarze Magie des Dolches, durch euer Blut in weiße Magie umgewandelt und schenkte Voldemort somit kein ewiges Leben, sondern versetzte ihm den Todesstoß. So viel Liebe konnte er unmöglich mit seiner verstümmelten Seele ertragen. Aber eure Liebe hat Harrys Leben gerettet und wenn wir Glück haben, sind die anderen Horkruxe vielleicht sogar auch zerstört worden."

Nach diesem Gespräch hatte Snape noch einmal nach Harry gesehen und war dann zum Orden appariert. Rons Wut hatte sich auch gelegt und er und Hermine hatten Dobby beim Aufräumen geholfen. Sie würde noch so lange versteckt bleiben, bis es Harry wieder besser ging und alle Todesser gefasst worden waren.

Draco legte sich wieder zu seinem Liebsten und strich ihm sanft eine Strähne aus der Stirn, die mit einem Verband umwickelt war. Zärtlich betrachtete er seinen Retter und war überglücklich, dass er noch lebte. Zufrieden kuschelte er sich an ihn und seufzte auf. Ganz gleich, wie Harry sich auch entscheiden würde, er wollte nur noch einmal diesen Augenblick mit ihm auskosten.

„Draco?", wisperte er schwach.

Sogleich richtete sich der Blonde auf und versank in den smaragdfarbenen Seelenspiegel die ihn liebevoll anstrahlten.

„Draco…"

„Ganz ruhig, alles ist in Ordnung. Du wirst wieder ganz gesund werden. Volde…"

„Draco … liebst du mich?", unterbrach ihn Harry flüsternd und sah den Blonden direkt in seine silbergrauen Augen.

„Mehr als alles auf der Welt", hauchte dieser mit bebender Stimme und eine einzelne Träne floss seine cremefarbene Wange hinab.

Harry lächelte erleichtert, zog ihn zu sich herab und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Mehr brauche ich _„jetzt"_ nicht zu wissen, mein Engel."

_Menschen sind Engel_

_mit nur einem Flügel -_

_um fliegen zu können,_

_müssen sie sich umarmen._

**~ The End ~ **


End file.
